Miller and Daisy's escape
by HeavyBull134
Summary: Miller and Daisy improvise a romantic getaway for just the two of them. During that time, their relationship sprouts into a beautiful love. Thanks to Rocker54 for the use of DJ at the end.


Chapter 1- Young Hearts

"What is love?" Miller asked that to himself. "What is love? They say you are in love once you can't describe it."

Miller thought all these things as walked out of the Barn. It was two weeks after the defeat of the slime monster.

"Did Bill and Jo from Twister have it?" asked Miller. "Or maybe Harry Dalton and Rachel Wando from Dante's Peak had it?"

Miller walked casually around the Barnyard, thinking.

"Daisy's been through a lot with DJ." Miller thought, "She's been through enough heartbreak. Reven's nice and all and, she may have a nice ass, but Daisy's the one who got here first. And if I can't be a better lover than DJ, then when it's all said and done, I want to be the one who is faithful, but I have to tell Reven."

Later he approached Reven.

"Hi." said Reven

"Hey Reven," began Miller, "I have to talk to you."

"Sure." replied Reven

"Well," Miller began. He sighed, "Reven, I like you. You have a lot about you that's beautiful. But, Daisy's the one I'm in love with. She's been through a lot. And I want to be the one who is there for her no matter what."

Reven, who knew she really had no other option with this, accepted it. But she still thought of a plan to win Miller's heart.

As Miller walked away, he began thinking of stuff he and Daisy could do together.

Chapter 2- Daisy's World

Oh how Miller loved Daisy so! She was the object of his affections. He wanted to spend every day with her. He loved her beyond the point of words. To him, she was beautiful in every dimension. Her body, her mind and her will.

Miller was walking along the shore of the pond when he spied Daisy skinny-dipping in the pond. He stood back, not sure what to make of this, but then he watched her as she swam. Daisy swam in graceful strokes, her arms shining as she lifted up to take another stroke, and then quickly thrusting it back down, she darted toward the other side of the lake. Then she looked and admired her work. Gently, she let herself float belly-up, revealing her bare udders and all of her "area." Miller didn't care, he just watched, there was something hypnotizing about the way she moved. He wondered if DJ knew about this. He was interrupted from his thoughts when he saw her dive underwater. He held his breath, wondering when she would come back up again. Then, after about a minute and a half, she sprung out of the water, panting for air. Her bare hide shined in the sun like some golden tan precious metal. Her big blue eyes served as a compliment to her beautiful body.

Miller was amazed as he watched her swim, she loved it. Miller guessed she felt serene as if no one else could bother her. She was in Daisy's world, and she was her own cow. She didn't hide anything, (no pun intended) when she was like this. She had her own opinions and wasn't bound to any obligation. These opinions she spoke of were in the way she swam on the water. Miller wondered if she was thinking of him when she swam gracefully, or maybe DJ.

Nevertheless, Miller decided to risk it and try to get to know her while she was in this state. It's what he wanted all along but could never really show it. He stripped himself naked, and then dived quietly into the water. The water felt cool against his bare hide as he swam towards Daisy who had her eyes shut and was now just floating. He paused when he got 10 feet from her, how should he tell her he's here without disturbing her?

He finally settled on a quiet "Hi…"

Daisy opened her eyes and flipped around, when she saw him, she smiled. "Hey." she said, "What are you doing here?"

"I saw you as I was walking by," replied Miller "I watched you swim."

"Oh…" said Daisy, embarrassed, "You saw that?"

"You were amazing!" Miller exclaimed, "I mean, the way you moved about like you did, it was something else. Does DJ know about this? Where is he?"

"Oh he's flirting with Abby." replied Daisy, "and hanging out with Otis and the gang. I come here to have all my quiet thoughts."

"Oh I'm sorry!" exclaimed Miller, "Here, I'll go away, you can finish."

"No, no, no." replied Daisy, "You're not bothering me. Actually, I'm kind of glad you're here."

"Me too" Miller smiled, "I want to get to know the real you."

Daisy smiled and felt warm in her heart.

"So," Miller began, "Show me how you swim!"

"You don't know how to swim?" asked Daisy

"Yes, I do," replied Miller, "But when you're swimming, you like an entirely new creature, a beautiful one at that. But when you swim like that it's like you're pouring all these feelings into perfecting that swim, so I wanna watch you."

"Ok," Daisy replied and so she swam. Miller was hypnotized by her movements, which were swift and graceful. She was a very good swimmer, far better than most cows.

"That's truly amazing." said Miller when her display was over with, "Why do you this and do you do this often?"

"Well," Daisy replied, "I like to be places where I feel natural, like a field of daisies and this pond. I just feel so serene when I'm in here, nobody can hurt me, and I feel safe. I like to write too, I just think language is so fascinating. You can definitely say I'm a thinker."

"What do you like to think about?" inquired Miller

"Oh just about anything," replied Daisy, "Relationships, friends, anything."

"You're amazing." Miller said, "how come nobody knows about this?"

"They never ask," Daisy replied, "I usually have to do something big and stuff that nobody really pays attention to me."

"I want to pay attention to you." Miller said with a vow, "I wanna be the faithful one, I want to be more than one of your husbands, I want to be your best friend. I want to know Daisy for Daisy and love Daisy for Daisy."

"What about Reven?" asked Daisy.

"What about her?" replied Miller smoothly.

They both smiled and looked into each other's eyes. Before long, their lips met in a tender and very passionate kiss, at which point they made out.

Chapter 3-The Plan

Miller and Daisy swam in the pond for an hour, splashing and swimming and laughing with it all. Miller was surprised to see how competitive Daisy was when she swam. She swam fierce and swift when they raced. One moment Miller would be in the lead and the next moment Daisy would be speeding up and hot on his tail, eventually till they were neck-in-neck. Miller was tired and out-of-breath quickly after, while Daisy would still swim around him. Sometimes, they would float side-by-side and just relax, and sometimes Daisy would slap Miller on the abs and shout "Race ya!", and they would race. For once, Miller and Daisy didn't have to act out or put up with something. Whether it was DJ yelling at them, or Ben, or Otis, or Abby, whatever, the felt free, they didn't have to bite their tongues when they were together.

Mille r and Daisy swam like this for an hour. Until it was about 10:47 a.m. They got out of the water, and since Daisy only had one towel, they dried off by huddling together using the same towel. Daisy kissed Miller on her lips and Miller ran his hoof down to her hips. She put her hooves on his hips as well and stared at him with her big and beautiful blue eyes.

"Miller." Daisy began, "Have sex…with me…."

"What?" replied Miller, shocked. "Why here? And what did I do to deserve sex?"

"Think of it as a way of repaying all those times you've been there for me, and for now." replied Daisy, her voice now seductive, "Lay down, soldier boy."

Miller obeyed

Later….

They were both out of breath, but very satisfied.

"Wow…" Daisy panted, "Oh my. That was… that was…"

"Awesome?" said Miller.

"Kind of an understatement." replied Daisy, "But yes, very, very, awesome."

They we're washing themselves off when Miller's idea struck him.

"Daisy." Miller began, "Why don't you and me escape from the Barnyard for a bit? Let's get away from everything. Let's hit the town, we'll stay in a hotel, and I'll let you shop at whatever you want. What do you say?"

Daisy was taken aback, but 100% willing.

"Yes!" Daisy replied happily, "Yes! Let's go!" She paused. "How are we gonna tell the others?"

"Who said they need to know?" asked Miller

"Well they should." said Daisy frankly

Miller winced. "Listen, Daisy. You know as well as I do that if they hear about us going by ourselves, they'll object it. Especially DJ, we'll just escape when they all go to lunch, we'll sneak out through the back with the Lamborghini. Come on, don't wig out on me this time…"

Daisy sighed, she knew what had happened the last time she wigged out on Miller. "Ok… Ok." replied Daisy softly.

Chapter 4- The Escape

Miller and Daisy waited till noon to get ready. They watched for 30 minutes and the others played. When they got called for lunch on the far side of the Barn, that's when they snuck in. Daisy still had some clean clothes from when they went to get the cure for the Swine Flu, but she packed some extra clothes just in case.

"How long will we be staying out?" whispered Daisy

"Three days" whispered Miller in reply.

They packed all of the weapons, clothing, and stationery into the trunk. Then they got into the car.

Miller drove and Daisy called shotgun. They heard footsteps.

"Oh no!" Miller cursed, "Shit."

"What do we do?" asked Daisy worriedly

Miller looked at the edge of the Barnyard, it was a hill. Maybe he could jump it…

Miller turned they keys and revved the engine, the footsteps became more pronounced. Miller heard the footsteps were too close and he gunned it. He hit 0-60 in 2.5 seconds and gunned for the hill. 60….70….90…. he hit the turbo. 130….140…160, he hit the hill. It acted like a big ramp, sending the car 60 feet into the air, the landscape around them was a blur, the wind was so much in Miller's ears that he could not hear Daisy's screaming. They landed with a THUD! and sped away onto the horizon.

Chapter 5- Cows about town

Miller and Daisy were well within the city limits of Harlow City now. It was the early point of dusk and the buildings were well-lit. The streets were full of familiar faces, it was a large town run by the same group of people. No one ever immigrated or emigrated from Harlow City, the products did.

"ATC technology people!" a salesman yelled "Only ATC products can afford the most in technological advances to modern technology! Once you sign this investment form, you get to be a part of history in the making!"

Miller and Daisy had got on their human disguises and were touring the main shopping promenade for Harlow City. They window-shopped for a while, Daisy didn't see anything interesting.

Later, a salesman called out advertising an interesting product.

"Are you tired of not being able to tell the innards of a tornado?" he asked, "Are dome with outdated warning methods? They try our new Dorothy Mark 7!"

He lifted a big cylindrical device onto the table. It had a painting of Dorothy from The Wizard of Oz on it.

"This little baby will do everything. With the help of released sensors that travel inside the funnel and…"

"Thanks but no thanks." Miller said.

"It seems cool." Daisy said, and they walked away.

Miller and Daisy held hooves as they continued walking through the promenade. Daisy found some clothes she liked and begged Miller to buy them for her. Miller, of course, bought them without any hesitation. They passed by a gun shop and Miller smiled, but resisted the urge.

Later, they walked by a fountain, where they sat together. Daisy looked up at the stars.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Daisy asked

"Yes…" replied Miller. "It reminds me of your eyes Daisy-pie. How they sparkle like this."

"Awww… Miller." said Daisy, and she kissed him.

Daisy turned and looked at the reflection of the stars in the water of the fountain. She ran her hoof across the reflection and watched it disappear than reappear again. Miller watched her as she stared into the water and smiled. He looked at her and examined her. Her rose tattoos still painted on her arm, the purple bow instead of pink. To him, she all seemed so perfect. He bent down and gave her a bull kiss (cow lick) on her cheek.

"It's good to see you again Daisy." said Miller.

"It's good to see you again, Mil." said Daisy in a soft tone.

They sat next to each other on the fountain, looking at each other's lips. Then, after a couple minutes, they're lips met in a tender kiss. They kissed and began to lose control, Miller put his hoof on her hips and Daisy had already began reaching down with her hooves as well.

"Let's find a hotel." stated Miller

"Good idea." replied Daisy, gathering herself.

Chapter 6- First night

It was about 10:38 p.m. when they decided to drive around town and find a hotel. Already there were the neon signs flickering, and the clubs bouncing. It all gave in to a "town after dark" feel, but the mellower one. They finally stopped at a hotel called Graham's Mine Inn.

"It seems nice." said Miller, "Well-maintained by the looks of it."

"Let's just get inside." said Daisy.

"Ok baby," replied Miller, and kissed her on her forehead. They got their bags and then walked inside the wooden doors.

The hotel was well-lit and air-conditioned inside. Old magazines and cushioned chairs lined the foyer, along with posting about all the famous mines around the area. Here and there travel brochures lined the tables, each specifying and advertising different cities throughout the Midwest.

The concierge at the desk's nametag read "GENEVA TRISASIDE: CEO."

"Well yes I understand that." Geneva snapped, "Look Harlan, I don't care what it is you think about your plan for this company, we're not doing it."

She saw Miller and Daisy and put her hand on the phone.

"Hello and welcome." said Geneva "Could you both have a seat? I'll be with you in one moment." She took her phone and walked away for a bit, while Miller and Daisy sat down and began looking through the old brochures.

"Nothing interesting." said Daisy

"Here's one!" said Miller while reading his brochure "Wakita, Kansas. Calmest place on Earth, been tornado-free since 1996! That sounds like for a nice quiet getaway. For you, me and DJ."

"Why DJ?" asked Daisy.

"Because as much as he does tease me, deep inside there I know I'm one of his best friends."

"He asks about you a lot you know." replied Daisy, "He's curious about you. He wants to know why some super-soldier like you would come here. I think deep down he knows he's not on top anymore, he knows he isn't the one who goes on crazy adventures now. He knows he isn't the one who always saves the day now. You really wowed him about that whole swine flu thing, and how you saved the world, and my parents. He's really impressed about the way you tried to save so many lives in the flood."

"I'm just doing my bit to help out." said Miller calmly

"Well that bit has gone a long way," Daisy went on "Everybody likes you around Barnyard Miller. You're an asset to the Barnyard and everyone sees that. I see that, I owe you my life Miller. That way you sacrificed yourself in that flood so that me and my parents would survive is something I'll NEVER forget." She puts his hoof on his chin. "Thank you Miller, you saved the world, you've saved the Barnyard, and you saved me." She looked at him in his eyes with deep passion. "I'll never forget that, and I will always be yours."

"Thank you Daisy." said Miller, "Thank you."

Daisy smiled at him as Geneva walked up.

"Ok folks," she began, "Sorry about the delay, did you want to rent a room?'

"Yes," replied Miller, "One please, for three nights."

"Ok," Geneva said. She ringed up the cost, Miller paid, and handed him the key.

"You folks have a good night now." Geneva said smiling.

"Thanks!" replied Daisy. They walked to their room, passing a custodial room on the way. It was open and inside was a broom, mop, cleaning solvents, and an E.L.F device with the NASA logo on it.

They made their way to the room, room 115 and burst in. They threw their stuff on the ground and started hugging and kissing uncontrollably. Miller gave Daisy's neck a bull kiss and then locked the door. He tore of his clothes and dove under the sheets.

"Mmmmm…" Daisy licked her lips "I finally have you all to myself." She tore off her clothes and climbed into bed with him.

They stayed up until 1 a.m. and then fell asleep in each other's arms.

Chapter 7- In Harlow with love

The next morning Miller woke up before Daisy, who were both still cuddling under the sheets.

Miller looked at her and watched her sleep. She slept peacefully and delicately, he loved her so. He was happy she would finally get some rest that she deserved. He decided that he didn't want her to do anything on their time together, so he got up and found her favorite breakfast at a local store. He then made it in the hotel kitchen, and brought it up to her while she still was asleep in a metal tray. He laid it on top of her so when she leaned up it would be waiting for her. He served her some of her favorite juice and put it on the tray, along with a bouquet of Ox-eyed daisies. After all that was done, he sat next to her on the side. He slowly rubbed his hoof down her chest and through her arms and legs, applying a bit of pressure to sort of massage her in a way. Eventually he went to her arm that was facing him and massaged her hand, but when he tried to pull away, he found that she had locked his hand in her grip.

She opened her eyes, trying to get her bearings at first, and then turned and yawned and stretched for a couple minutes. Then she leaned back and saw Miller, her ears instantly perked up.

"Good morning my love." said Daisy in a soft tone.

"It's a great morning now that you're awake, Daisy-pie." replied Miller, smiling. "You made the sun come out on this beautiful day."

Daisy giggles and then sat up and discovered her meal waiting for her.

"What?" asked Daisy, "Breakfast in bed? Oh Miller thank you! You're so sweet to do this! And oh look, Ox-eyed daises! My favorite!" She began munching on the flowers and her meal. "Thank you so much Miller!" She hugged him tight and then patted the opposite side of the bed. "Come lay next to me, sweetheart." Miller obeyed and laid next to her.

"So what do you want to do today, Daisy?" Miller asked enthusiastically

"Ohhh… I don't know really," replied Daisy after drinking part of her juice. "What do you wanna do sweetheart?"

"I don't know but…

I'm movin by myself

But I'm a force when we're together

Mommy I'm good all by myself

But baby, you you make me better!" sang Miller.

Daisy chuckled and laughed. "Just like DJ!" she said, "He always sang those types of songs."

"Me and DJ are chill like that." said Miller.

"Yes you are. And I have to take a shower and fast." said Daisy. She ran in a hurry to the bathroom but then paused. "You know, it would save water and time if both of us we're in the shower."

Miller laughed. "Yes it would. That's a great idea." So they both got in the hot, steamy shower together.

15-20 minutes later they came and got dressed, then they exited the hotel and Miller took Daisy shopping. Daisy bought perfume and a couple of dresses she liked. They ate lunch at a romantic French restaurant, and then continued to explore the Promenade. They saw a couple things that DJ would've liked as well.

Miller checked his phone, so did Daisy. There were tons of missed calls, voicemails, and text messages from DJ. Some asked nicely where they were, some not so much at all. Miller and Daisy laughed at them, he really did care. They took a picture of them making out at the fountain and then sent it to DJ saying: MILLER AND DAISY'S ROMANTIC GETAWAY. WISH YOU WERE HERE. HAHA LOL JK.

They turned off their phones for the rest of the time. From then on at that afternoon, they walked around the park and were happy to be in each other's presence. Sometimes, one of them would wish DJ was here, primarily because half of the stuff in the shopping Promenade was monster-truck themed.

They ate dinner together in the hotel room and watched a couple of old movies till they were full. Then Miller brought out strawberries and whipped cream. A romantic snack.

"Shall we?" asked Miller.

"Sure." replied Daisy. They each started dipping the strawberries into the whipped cream, but eventually they couldn't stop themselves from trying to lick the cream off in a sensual way. After 30 minutes of moaning, licking and eating the strawberries in a sensual way, they both couldn't stand it any longer.

Daisy pushed Miller onto the bed, and Miller innocently presented himself to her. "What are you doing honeycakes?" asked Miller as if he didn't know.

"I'm about to have my dessert." said Daisy seductively. She pressed her body against his and began kissing him passionately. Miller kissed too, and she let his tongue probe the inside of her mouth. He licked all around, trying to prove his supreme passion. Daisy giggled and slowly moved her head down his body until she stopped at his pelvis, then she licked her lips.

They went on for about 3 hours. and then feel asleep same as before.

The next morning the cycle repeated, only except they went walking through a park.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" asked Miller

"Yes." replied Daisy "You say it all the time."

"Did I ever tell you….

Ohhh.. I'm wrapped around your finger

You're the center of my whole world." sang Miller,

"And my heart will always belong to you you

beautiful

wonderful

perfect

All-American cow."

Daisy chuckled once again. "My turn." she said.

"Ok" Miller said.

Daisy sang Always Be My Baby and I'll be Lovin U long Time by Mariah Carey to Miller.

"Wow…." Miller was breathless, "You're an awesome singer."

"Thank you." Daisy said, and they held hooves and took off.

That night they just relaxed, no sex. They slept off all the late night's until they woke. Then they packed up their stuff and headed back in Miller's Lamborghini.

"Have any traveling music?" asked Daisy.

"I have a song." said Miller.

Miller sang My Girl by the Temptations to Daisy as they drove into the Barnyard.

Chapter 8- Daisy stands up

DJ was waiting for them as they drove in. His eyes were now red-hot and burning with hatred. He approached the Lamborghini, opened the door and threw Miller out of the driver's seat.

"You little fucking shit," DJ cursed "Where do you get the balls to steal my woman away from me?" He kicked Miller into an old stall.

"I… ain't hurting you DJ." Miller groaned out, "For Daisy…"

"You are a worthless piece of SHIT!" DJ shouted and he kicked Miller in the side. "You're a fucking tool. That's all those soldier's ever are. And you're the most of them all!" He kicked Miller again, Miller doubled over in pain.

"Do you hear me dumbfuck?" DJ shouted as he kicked Miller some more, "You fucking, shit-fucking, worthless, piece of shit, asshole!" DJ rammed Miller as he spoke.

"STOP IT DJ!" Daisy screamed, "STOP IT RIGHT NOW! HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"Shut up!" DJ exclaimed, "Go to our room! I'll deal with you later." He turned around to Miller. "Shit-fucking soldier boy!" he kicked Miller, "Where's your precious little rifle now huh?" he kicked him again, "No so tough now are you asshole?"

At that moment, something snapped inside Daisy, she went over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

DJ turned around "What?" He felt a backhand to his face. He recoiled back in pain. "AGH!"

"Enough." said Daisy in angry voice, "Leave Miller alone. NOW."

"Piss off!" snapped DJ, "This is my business."

"No." Daisy said firmly. She knew what was going to happen.

"Do it. NOW" DJ exclaimed,

"No!" Daisy exclaimed

"DO IT NOW!" DJ shouted.

"NO!" Daisy screamed.

At that moment DJ's anger got the best of him in a way he will never forget, he backhanded Daisy.

Daisy fell to the ground, there were tears in her eyes.

She took the beaten-up Miller and dragged him off.

DJ was left alone, and what he had just did hit him.

"Oh my god." DJ said to himself, "What have I done? What have I done?"

Chapter 9- "You will always be my one and only."

Daisy got out Miller's medical kit and began treating his wounds, Miller winced and gasped in pain.

"Why didn't you hit back?" asked Daisy as she applied some Neo-Sporin to a cut on Miller's hip.

"If I would've hit back, it would've been a sign that I don't respect you enough, because I was willing to hurt someone you love." replied Miller. "I love you enough to withstand DJ, but that doesn't compare to the sacrifice that I would make for you both."

"I love you." said Daisy.

"I love you too." replied Miller.

Daisy smiled. "You'll always be my one and only, never forget that Mil."

"I won't." replied Miller.

At that moment DJ knocked.

"Hey, it's me." he called out.

"Come in." said Miller.

DJ walked in and sat down, both Miller and Daisy stared at him.

"I'm sorry." began DJ, "I'm so sorry for the way I acted. I didn't mean for you to both be hurt, I was just so angry."

"Well you-" Daisy began but Miller stopped her.

"You don't need to apologize about anything DJ." replied Miller, "You simply were doing what was natural to you: defending your mate. You don't need to be sorry, my friend. I would've done the same thing, to someone other than you."

DJ smiled, "You know what? You're a great friend Miller. Hell, you're my best friend. You'll always be my one and only."

"Hey." Daisy laughed, "That's my line for him."

"Too bad." said DJ jokingly, "Now it's our line for him."

Miller's wounds quickly healed, thanks to experimental military technology. Daisy helped him up and walking around

Later, on Ben's Hill.

Daisy and Miller sat next to each other watching the sunset. They held hooves and Daisy was resting herself in Miller's lap.

Daisy kissed him. "Miller, have I ever told you that I love you?"

Miller kissed her back. "Sure Daisy, plenty of times."

"You know," Daisy began, "what you did back there took heart, and lots of good character. I had a great time on our escape."

"Would you be up for another one?" asked Miller

"Maybe in a year." replied Daisy, "But me, you and DJ are long overdue for another adventure. It was nice to relax though."

"Yeah it was, especially with you." said Miller. "I love you, Daisy."

Daisy smiled, "I love you too Miller."

The two curled up with one another and kissed as the sun set.

THE END


End file.
